


Going Green

by MakoSky22



Series: Halloween 2017! [2]
Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Crack, I must confess I don't know all of Nct, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Plant Magic, Plants, Slight Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-17 02:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12355338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakoSky22/pseuds/MakoSky22
Summary: Plants for people like Chanyeol and Kyungsoo are like children for them.Literally.





	Going Green

_Kyungsoo looked so cute under him Chanyeol inwardly squealed in delight. The Earth God's skin was flushed red and pink over his lightly tanned and freckled skin as he pounded in and out of him._

_"Kyungsoo, 'm close," he grunted as the walks around his dick we're getting tighter and tighter. He stroked the man's dick in his fist that had him cumming in seconds. Kyungsoo's ass tightened from his release that made Chanyeol tip into his own orgasm, filling the other with his jizz._

_He fell on his side, bringing his boyfriend to cling to him, heaving and wiping sweat from his forehead. Kyungsoo rested his head on his broad chest while playing with his longer fingers._

_"That was great babe," Chanyeol heaved out kissing Kyungsoo's forehead. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes while a blush contrasted his nonchalant attitude. "Sure."_

_"Really?! Was I not that good?" Chanyeol asked worriedly while sitting up to look at Kyungsoo. "Did I make you feel uncomfortable? Crap, I knew I shouldn't have eaten you out, you looked so embarrassed!"_

_"Chanyeol, it's fine, it's fine! I enjoyed it a lot! I really did!" Kyungsoo confessed to put the man's concerns to rest, emitting a sigh of relief when it worked. He fell back into the bigger man's chest and mentally purred when he felt some hands cleaning the come off his stomach with tissues._

_"Thank God. Also I'm sorry I don't pull out, I promise to clean you up to make it up to you!"_

_Kyungsoo shrugged it off "It's cool, I actually liked it when you did." He spread his legs to assess the "damage" in his hole and his brows furrowed together when he saw none. "Uhm Chanyeol?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"I don't think you came in me."_

_Several invisible questions mark poked from Chanyeol's head that made him look between Kyungsoo's legs to see that there was indeed no come at all, Kyungsoo's rim only looking slighly puffy from his previous penetration._

_"Huh??? I could've sworn I came inside."_

_"Well there's less of a mess to clean for us at least."_

_"Yeah..."_

 

 

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo have been going out for a year and some change now, meeting first at Kyungsoo's family flower shop. They were painfully opposite of each other and there was one more difference that placed them at juxtaposition from each other.

Kyungsoo was a son of the earth itself. His dad Yifan is a human who found his papa Junmyeon the Earth god in his backyard singing to his field of flowers who were all leaning towards him, hanging onto each note he sung. It turns out that Junmyeon was so impressed with how Yifan nurtured his garden that he continued to stay there and make the man's days happier. Soon the two were in the yard together singing while Yixing played his guitar in harmony. Their love soon birthed a baby Kyungsoo that sprouted from the dirt of the ground after months of Junmyeon complaining of backpains and his behavior becoming hormonal. Cheesy right?

Kyungsoo looked no different from any other human except for the beautiful flowers markings along his back and the tendency to have plants popping up in places he would be present which was inconvenient whenever he was at school and the plants in the science lab would rapidly bloom radiantly when he stepped in the room. They practically screamed for his attention.

So that was pretty normal. Until they started having sex.

The sex was amazing! Don't get Chanyeol wrong, doing it with Kyungsoo gave him goosebumps and his heart couldn't take seeing the man he loved looking so vulnerable yet trusting of him and his face became so red.

It's fucking amazing, until they saw the side effects. It all started months ago.

 

" _Mommy, daddy_!" dozens of sunflowers cried in grown male voices, their leaves reaching out to Chanyeol and Kyungsoo who were gathering their jaws from the ground. The flowers were wiggling in excitement with bright cheerful faces that contrasted their "parent's" solemn expressions. Chanyeol kneeled down to their lever for the plants to sprout towards him in want of an embrace, cheering in their baritone voices  _"Daddy, hug us! We missed you!"_ He was getting over his initial shock and smiled at the sunflowers, petting the petals gently.

"Um hi there guys, uh I'm your dad?" He introduced himself weakly and tugging Kyungsoo's leg near them for the, uh "children" to tug at his jeans. "And this is uhh, your other dad?"

_"No mommy! That's mommy!"_ They corrected him that made Kyungsoo's face burst into red.

"Aw, I thought you guys would look more excited!" A voice from the bed of sleeping daisies that alerted the young adults look at the intruder. It was Junmyeon who was making his way over to them looking as serene as ever with baby Tao on his hip distracted by the shiny necklace on his father's neck. "They're so cute too." He cooed in a cutesy voice that had Kyungsoo cringe internally. The flowers all happily ate up the attention from the older man. " _Thanks_ _gramps_!" They thanked him gratefully while Kyungsoo gave him an unamused that wished his father would not joke about this. Thankfully Chanyeol voiced his concerns.

"Uhm, Junmyeon-"

"Dad." The older man insisted and was met with a swift 'No.' from both Chanyeol and Kyungsoo that made him whine weakly.

"How did this happen?" Chanyeol questioned that Junmyeon only smirked at. The two males immediately knew they were in for it when his smirk wasn't going down anytime soon.

"Well it's pretty obvious, my son. For every nut you place in Kyungsoo a plant grows from your sperm into the earth itself. Amazing really." He snickered at the shell-shocked faces of the two men. "Next time put on a condom before knocking up my precious baby. Isn't that right Taozi?" The big eye-bagged baby clapped his hands, giving his brother a condescending look that mimicked Yifan's own look, something no baby should even learn that easily.  

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo looked down at the sunflowers;there were fifteen in total. "Uhm, do you all have names?" Kyungsoo asked, puzzled at the fact that he just became a parent in less than eight minutes. One of them, the tallest nodded his head in affirmation. "Yep! We actually just picked them out by looking through Dad's phone!" He pointed to one of the flowers holding with a leaf to the phone being used by one of the others, this one taking selfies of himself while posing. Chanyeol laughed nervously and shrugged.

 "We can read really well!"

"And we can do this!" 

One of the little flowers released a high pitched screech that set off the neighbors cars, the alarms causing their owners to flock to them and investigate the ruckus. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo quickly scooped up the plants and retreated to the house. They quickly knew they had their work cut out for them.


End file.
